


Accident Prone

by TsukikoMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: In order to prevent their chosen holder to be influenced by the powers of a negatively activated Miraculous, the Miraculouses has their own defense mechanism for each and every other Miraculous that is being misused.The defense mechanism is related to the same thing that is the catalyst of being influenced by the power of a negatively activated Miraculous, and emotions are the one for the Butterfly Miraculous.When the Miraculouses detected the Butterfly Miraculous being activated negatively, their defense mechanism against the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous is activated on standby as well.Although, the defense mechanism are different for each Miraculouses, and the way they are activated after being triggered will have something to do with the nature of the Miraculous...





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking,  
> What if one of the Miraculous holders is suddenly vulnerable to emotions enough to get akumatized?  
> Of course it couldn't be that Papillon cannot detect their emotions because it would be too obvious that the people he can't detect the emotions of are Miraculous users.  
> Surely, when the Miraculous was created, there will be a defense mechanism for the 'what ifs' for when they are fallen to the wrong hands, right?  
> So here is it, this is my original idea of the defense mechanism that the Miraculouses has when one or more of the magical jewelry falls to the wrong hands.  
> I'm thinking of making this only a one-shot for now.

That definitely was a cataclysm.

 

It was on a smaller scale, but he couldn't be wrong.

 

He had the same feeling from when he activated cataclysm, the energy of destruction.

 

Adrien looked at the crack on the table with horror, he needed to ask Plagg about this later.

 

He didn't really pay attention to what Chloé had said, but it was something along the lines of the school facilities getting old.

 

The bell rang just in time for class to start and no one had mentioned what happened during the end of lunch again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Plagg, what was that?" Adrien pulled his shirt to face his Kwami with a frown, but was taken aback when he saw that Plagg seems to be in a deep thought.

 

"Defense mechanism." The Kwami simply answered much to Adrien's surprise, as Plagg usually just dismissed his question with a shrug.

 

"Defense mechanism?" The blonde teen asked, looking at the god of destruction incredulously.

 

Facing his miraculous holder, Plagg started talking in a serious demeanor the boy rarely seen him in.

 

"That mini-cataclysm just now was a defense mechanism in the miraculous. When a miraculous sensed another miraculous negatively activated, it will trigger the defense mechanism to counter the negatively activated miraculous."

 

Adrien seemed like he wanted to ask more questions, but was cut off by Plagg's further explanation.

 

"The miraculous sensed your negative emotion, which is the trigger for the defense mechanism against the butterfly Miraculous. You were so emotional that you could be akumatized by Hawk Moth, kid. The Miraculous is protecting you, by creating a distraction."

 

This makes Adrien snap his mouth shut, he never thought he would be so angry at Chloé's snark remarks towards Marinette when he saw the girl in pigtails in the verge of tears.

 

Plagg just looked at Adrien when the boy stared at his Miraculous, then went back into hiding a moment later.

 

There is one thing the kwami did not say, is that the defense mechanism would not have such a big effect if the defense mechanism of the Ladybug miraculous is not active at the same time and same place.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tikki, did you see that too?" Marinette asked her kwami when she is hidden from sight, she couldn't help but thought the table had cracked unnaturally.

 

The ladybug kwami nodded, looking straight at her holder. "It was the defense mechanism of the Miraculous, you were nearly in an emotional state that could be akumatized if not because of that."

 

"I know. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't let Chloé get to me." Marinette looked down, feeling weak.

 

"You can't be sorry for how you feel Marinette, Chloé is being mean anyways. The Miraculous sensed your emotional state and granted you a chance of luck, distracting you from the thoughts that would've made you akumatized."

 

Marinette nodded blankly at her kwami, sighing in relieve that everything is over. "So... Chloé's table cracking is part of it too?"

 

"Yes, Adrien coming to your rescue and the table cracking is all a part of the defense mechanism." Tikki reassured cheerily, gaining a small smile from Marinette.

 

What Tikki didn't say, was that the only part of good luck the Ladybug Miraculous granted was Adrien coming to the rescue, and the table cracking was the defense mechanism for Chat Noir's miraculous.


End file.
